Harry's treasure
by timeturneruser
Summary: This is a new way of doing Treasure.


Harry was pissed he was only 9 and he was left alone in Greece. His family having no choice to drag Harry along didnt want to pay for him to visit the sites and pay for meals for him so he always ended up with there left overs on rare occasions. Harry though managed to find a crack in a rock wall. He crawled in to see a bunch of statues that was wierd. He looked to see a head covered in snakes and then he heard " _anther victim." _

Harry was confused "_Who are you? Why do you want to hurt me?" _

The snakes seem exictied and happy. " _Finally a speaker come over here and pick us up." _

Harry walked over and picked up the head and then he felt something inside of him attaching to the head. With a flash the head was gone " what happened?"

Then he heard a chuckle _" Master we are a part of you you can turn to stone who you want and undo it with just a thought." _

Harry looked around the room there was a lot of people and animals. None seemed to catch his interest. He shrugged and walked out he headed back to the hotel. He got there to see if his family changing. Vernon snorted at him " you back well you are going to have to leave. We are going out so leave."

Harry was pissed and remembered what the snake said. His Uncle went to move and he couldnt move and noticed he was turning to stone. His Aunt and Dudley went to help but they themsleves where turning to stone. He chuckled to himself when it was done. He then remembered seeing a art mueseum he stroked his chin and wore a evil grin.

But then Harry thought he was to young. _" Sir your magic abailty will give you the abililty to look any way you want." _

Harry grinned and he shifted to the woman he kept seeing in his dreams. He looked in the mirror it was pretty good. He remembered his Uncle got Dudley a fact id to prove he was 8 right here in Greece. He looked around to find his wallet he took the money and the number. He walked outside and took a cab to the address.

After a couple of hours he had a fake id birth certifcate and driver license. He then went to the Mueseum and told them he moved a couple of statues here and where in his hotel room. A couple of people went with him he sold his realatives for a huge sum of money in a form of a check. Harry opened up a accoutant and used some money to buy a small home.

So for the next two years he stayed here in Greece. He got everything he needed because he took some of the statues out of the cave and sold them. He made sure he had blinds on his windows so when he was in here he could be himself. One day he got a letter inviting to magcial schools. something told him though he would need to go to Hogwarts.

So he went for a walk aand talked with the locals he learned fluent Greek pretty quick. The snakes also taught him ancient Greek pretty quick. He walked back to the cave and saw one statue he didnt see before it was stone but somethng gold was on his hand. He yanked it off and his magic absorbed it he stumbled and touched the wall. It turned to solid gold he was shocked he thought of reversing it and it turned back to stone.

He touched the last statue and it turned to gold. He was glad the snakes knew a levation charm or he would never would have been able to move these statues. He had a meeting place near the caves he made a call. " Hi Joe i got on last one then i am leaving town for a while."

" the last one better be good as the saying goes you go out with a bang." The man hung up 2 hours later the truck arrived. Joe got out an was shocked. He looked over the Statue " this is solid gold."

Harry chuckled " you said go out with a bang."

He laughed " i guess i did i didnt expect this." He wrote a check it was 3 times the amount he usually got.

He depoisted and then caught his plane he headed back to Greece the first time in a while. He landed and then wrote back he accepted going to Hogwarts and with a flash it was gone. He went out and found a puublic bathroom he went in and changed back to his normal self. He took the clothes that where to big for him off and changed into the clothes he had in a back pack.

There was a bang in the bathroom he walked out. He was literally staring at the woman he was impersonating for two years. " I am Lily Potter History teacher at Hogwarts."

She heard a strtled cry and then felt the kid she was coming to pick up hug her. " i thought you where dead."

She looked down at the kid but didnt recgonize him. " Kid who are you?"

He looked up at her with tears in his eyes. " Harry James Potter."

She broke the hug and backed up " Not possible your dead."

He glared at her " i could say the same thing about you. You are syupposed to be dead."

She grabbed him and with a crack she was gone. They landed in a mansion " James Charles Potter your ass down here now."

There was a grumble " yes dear." He was grumbling as he came down the stairs and Harry swore he other doors slamming shut. James came down the stairs saw Harry he stopped.

Lily glared at him " what do you know of this?"

James was taken back Lily's glare intesfied James backed up. " Dumbeldore told me he was squib. I didnt want him getting jealous like your sister Petunia when he saw his sister was the girl who lived and had magic."

Lily growled " You lied to me made me think my son was dead all because you thought he was squib."

James regained his balls and advanced on her " This little brat is still a squib nothing changes that."

Harry was pissed his father abandoned and then called him a brat. The house started to shake. He felt his mom hug him he calmed down and the shacking stopped. " Dosnt it seem he is a squib James does it?"

James was taken back " He cant be that powerful is magic was all but gone that night."

Harry was pissed beyond belief " You ever think i used my magic to save my twin sister." James was taken back was ready to struck him when he turned to stone.

Lily was shocked looked to Harry. " what did you do?"

He looked down " Sorry mom i found this wierd head in a cave in Greece and ever since then i could do this i later found out it was the head of Mudesa."

His mother was shocked " cool." He looked up to see a female version of himself right down to the eyes." He figured it had to be his twin sister Rose but he didnt remember her.

LIly shock her head " So how did you hide this from your guardians?"

Harry chuckled " mom i was sent to Aunt Petunias and Uncle Vernons." LIly was shocked and pissed at the same time. " as for how i hid it lets just say they are now in somebodies garden or in a meseum some place."

Lily almost fainted " you turned them to stone. Who have been living with since then?"

Harry grinned " by myself for the last 2 years."

Lily was stunned and hugged him " how do you manage to survive on the streets Harry? You look to healthy to have been living there."

He grinned and broke the hug and took the form he used out in public. " Fake id and selling the statues i found in the cave where the head was."

She was shocked " you are metamorphagus and you changed into me." she smacked herself " no wonder i have been hearing reports i have been seen in Greece when i have never been there."

Rose was looking between them " i cant tell the differnce." She grinned " so Harry have you seen her naked."

They both went red " Please tell me you havnt." Lily said

Harry laughed " ok i wont."

She groaned but got sercious " Harry you got to change him back he could die."

Harry laughed " mom he is stone his body functions have all but stopped. The only for to die is if he is broken or not changed back in his lifetime."

She smirked " yes but people will come looking for him and then will found out your gift."

Harry sighed " fine." He changed back to his self and changed James back.

James didnt even realize he was turned to stone. " I want him out of here he is no son of mine my daughter is my real kid."

Harry was hurt a little bit by that. " James i have put up with you trying to corrupt Rose. I have dealt with you tryng to spoil her and i have dealt with you hitting me. But i will not stand for you lying to me and trying to tell me Harry is dead. I will not stand for you not allowing back in this house. " I LIly Marie Potter ask magic to judge this marriage if not upheld to the marriage vows i ask for magic to seperate us."

Nothing happened then what looked to be rope tied between Lily and James apperead. The rope unknotted it self Lil sighed in relief. " Fine go back to being a Evans. I cast you LIly Marie Potter and you Harry James Potter out of the house of Potter."

Rose was pissed and she did something everyone forgot about. " I Rose Violet Potter ask magic to Judge who i should go with and if not with my father James Charles Potter cast me from the Potter family."

There was a flash and the family tree in the hall glowed Lily and Harry Name fell off the wall. Rose's last name changed to Evans and fell off the wall. " Fine none of you want to be here get out of my house."

Lily smiled " just so you know James do to you doing the finances i checked over them you are poor."

He chuckled " I have your money from all work."

Rose laughed " dad mom is smart you dont think she iopened her own vault under her old name just in case this ever happened."

He was stunned " you mean i have been spending like crazy out of a vault that no money has been going into."

Lily smiled waved her wand and all the clothes and there belongs came down the stairs and packed into a trunk. She grabbed her kids arms and was gone out of the manor of Lord Potter.

The next week they stayed at the Leaky Caludron for a while and got to know each other. Then they rented a apartment and where having a good time. Until they got the Daily Prophet. It turns out Lord Potter was broke and was having to sell things off to get some money. They attended the auction to see if they selling anything they wanted.

So far all that was sold was Jewlery and family heirlooms and some house elves. Then the Manor came up for sale there was a massive bidding war for it when it cooled down LIly put her bid in. It turns out it was the last bid they owned the manor. They knew it was way to big and the property line was way to massive for the three of them.

Lily was stunned when Harry suggested they take the house apart brick by brick nd sell it. " Harry people dont want old junk."

Harry removed a knob from the hall closet door. " One of the other Tresures i told i had. But i never told you what the gift is or what it does." The knob in Harry's hand turned to solid gold.

She grabbed it in shock and ran tests on it. " This thing is solid gold no trace of it ever being a brass knob."

So the house was sold brick by brick and each piece was turned to soild gold. Because of this the manor sold for way more then they bought it for. They then thanks to magic up rooted the tress and flowers and sold them. They then sold the land and Potter manor was no more.

Harry decided it was a good idea to show them Greece he could give them a good tour. They agreed but Harry told his mother to use magic to change her face so no one recongized her. Harry was the offcial tour guide for the trip he was secertly hoping to stumble across anther magcial artifact. He was disappointed so he went off on his own well the woman went clothes shopping.


End file.
